Little Ball of Grace
by prodigaldaughter13
Summary: Cas is a kitten, and Dean is allergic. Also, Sam has a date.


"Sammy… what the hell is that?" Dean asked, pushing away from the main table. Sam just grinned, moving his arms around as a small black puffball tried to walk right out of his grip.

"I found him outside," Sam said proudly, catching the fuzzy monster as it tried to jump from his arms.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his watering eyes and hold in a sneeze. "Sammy, did it slip your mind that I'm allergic?" He lost the fight, a sneeze ripping out of him to punctuate his sentence. Sam's face fell, getting that lost puppy look again, but Dean was sneezing too hard to cave to it.

"Well- yeah, but… Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll just take him- Hey!" The black ball finally broke free of Sasquatch, and streaked over to Dean, immediately jumping up into his lap and hanging on, in spite of Dean's body-wracking sneezes.

"Jesus –achoo!- Christ –achoo!- Sammy, take it!" Dean shouted, trying to stand up. The cat just hung on, little claws digging in to his jeans but not quite into his skin. Just enough that the cat could hang from the denim like a freaking monkey.

"Dean, I'm not yanking a cat off your crotch," Sam said. "Besides, I've got a date." He grinned, and ducked out of the bunker. Dean could've caught him, but it'd been awhile since his baby brother had gotten any. If he was really going to do these trials-

Thankfully another violent sneeze interrupted that train of thought, and brought him back to the little shit attached to his jeans. He peeled the cat away –it was more of a kitten really, small and kinda babyish- and held it up at eye level by the scruff of its neck. Instead of squirming, the kitten just stared back at him, bright blue eyes weirdly intelligent for a cat.

"Listen up, bud, you are gonna stay over here while I go take a shower." He set the kitten on the table. "Follow me, and I'll just take you to the pound or wherever the hell cats go," Dean warned. The kitten ignored him, hopping down from the tabletop and onto the floor before padding down the hall after Dean.

Dean shed his button down and stripped off the underlying tee shirt before stopping and eyeing the kitten. "Dude, do you mind?" The kitten blinked slowly at him before turning around and facing the wall.

For a second Dean just stared. "Oh… kay…" he muttered, undoing his jeans and cranking on the shower. He stepped under the spray and yanked the curtain shut, still a little freaked out by the perverted kitten that seemed to understand what he was saying.

When he stepped out of the steamy water, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, the kitten immediately walked up to him and mewed, batting at his calves with soft paws.

Dean shook his leg, trying to move the kitten without actually kicking it. The kitten took the hint, backing up a bit as Dean yanked on some sweatpants. They walked back to Dean's room, Dean pausing every few feet to instruct the kitten to "Sit. Stay."

Finally Dean gave up, allowing the kitten to trail after him into his room. He even pulled out some shirts to make the fur ball a bed of sorts. Which the kitten, naturally, discarded the second Dean settled into bed with John's journal. The cat leapt up from where Dean had placed it in the corner chair –it was the only good place for a cat to sleep, the floors in the bunker got freezing at night– and crawled up to lie down on Dean's chest.

The hunter glared down at the curled up bit of black fur, noticing for the first time the lighter grey markings that ran over the kitten's shoulders. Without really thinking, he traced his finger down them to where they ended at the start of the kitten's hind legs. They kinda looked like wings, now that Dean thought about it.

The kitten mewled, rolling onto its back so Dean would stroke its belly. Dean realized that somewhere along the line, he'd stopped sneezing. Weird. He shrugged a bit, tickling the kitten gently under the chin until it emitted a long sound that might've been a giggle if it hadn't come from, y'know, a freaking _kitten_.

"Fine. I guess you can stay," Dean acquiesced. The kitten made a purring sound, humming lightly against Dean's chest. Dean smiled, but then the vibrating built, starting to get unpleasant and stronger than it really should've been for such a tiny creature.

When the kitten started to glow, Dean at least had the presence of mind to one, push the kitten to the side of his body, and two, to shut his eyes tight. A white light surged through the room, and faded just as quickly, leaving Dean warm and buzzing.

"You can open your eyes now," a gravelly voice whispered.

Dean's eyes flew open.

"Cas."


End file.
